


More than Enough

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's AroAceingTheLine [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Character, Asexual Character, Biromantic Asexual Character, Doubt, Established Relationship, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroace!Wilde, biace!Zolf, mentions of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sometimes Zolf worries if what they have is enough for Wilde. Wilde has some very firm thoughts on that.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's AroAceingTheLine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	More than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Aroaceing the Line Day 1: Pride - **Doubt** \- Stars - White

He loves the poems Wilde writes these days, they carry a tune of hope to them that the older ones he saw didn’t. 

Now and then there is one poem though, that for all its beauty, makes Zolf doubt. Doubt about their relationship, if what they have is truly enough, if he is keeping Wilde from finding someone - well someone more suitable, someone who doesn’t just love him but is in love with him in a way Zolf isn’t quite. Someone who may be also more amenable to certain other more physical things.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Wilde says, draping himself over Zolf’s shoulder, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

It’s usually enough to draw Zolf out of his thoughts, to swat playfully at Wilde and to focus on the poem rather than his own feelings, but this time he actually says what’s on his mind. 

Wilde listens and his weight shifts until the warmth at Zolf’s back disappears and Wilde circles him and looks at him thoughtfully, in a way that is so very Wilde, playfulness falling away to make room for something more serious.

“You know I would not exchange what we have for anything in the world?” He leans in close eyes measuring Zolf’s response. “And as nice as those words in the poem are to play with, they are just that, words I play with,” he waves away a stray thought. “Besides sex and traditional expressions of love are all fun things to pass the time with and quite useful tools for my- my former job, I suppose, but personally? I never felt them necessary to my own fulfillment or integral to my happiness.”

And that does stump Zolf for a moment and it must be clearly visible on his face too, because Wilde’s smile shifts to one of warmth and comfort. “What we have on the other hand? I think that is quite essential for my happiness.”

Zolf feels his blood shoot to his face and he looks away for a second. “I- yes. Good, well I’m glad that’s cleared up then,” he grumbles, then coughs, because he promised himself he’d try harder at those things. “And me too.”

Wilde’s laughter is like music still, and Zolf is sure someone like Campbell would put it into pretty words and interpret his reaction to it as one of infatuation. For him it’s a pleasant buzz in his bones and heart, the knowledge that what they have is far more than enough, because it’s all they need for their happiness.


End file.
